


I'll always choose you

by Lave444



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, POV Mickey, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave444/pseuds/Lave444
Summary: Ho riascoltato di recente la canzone "Scelgo ancora te" di Giorgia e più sentivo le parole più mi venivano in mente i Gallavich, quindi ecco qui dalla prospettiva di Mickey tutto quello che ha provato nei loro momenti insieme dalla rottura fino ad un immaginario futuro nella stagione nove seguendo le parole della canzone.





	I'll always choose you

_Io ti guardo, io ti vedo_  
_Come nessun altro fa_  
_E tu, tu mi chiedi spazio_  
_E sì, ne avrai_

Sei sparito da giorni, non ho fatto che preoccuparmi di dove fossi, se stavi bene, con chi fossi, ti ho tradito ma non pensi che conti visto che non hai pensato un attimo prima di andartene senza dire niente, non ha funzionato comunque, dico vendicarmi, dico dimenticarti, cazzo, cazzo, non mi sono mai preoccupato per nessuno così, forse solo per Mandy, ma lei se ne è andata come hai fatto tu, e come uno scemo sono scattato sull’attenti quando hai chiamato, ho corso così veloce prima solo per scappare dalla polizia, ho avuto paura che scomparissi di nuovo, ed è successo comunque, certo non te ne sei andato fisicamente o no, sei rimasto lì su quel portico a dirmi cazzate come non ti conosco, non sai chi sei e che non posso aggiustarti, chi cazzo ha mai voluto aggiustarti, ho sempre pensato di essere io quello da sistemare, quello rotto, quello incompleto, ma pensavo di andarti bene così, a me tu vai bene così

  
_Credevo che, sapevo che_  
_Che si cade in due e in due ci si rialzerà_  
_Tra mille rimpianti ed il perdono_  
_Io scelgo te_

Così ti dico tutto quello che pensavo non avrei mai detto a una persona, ma tu hai sempre questo effetto su di me, mi fai sempre fare cose che credevo impossibili, io credo che possiamo farcela, insieme, abbiamo già affrontato l’inferno perché non possiamo superare anche questo? Ma tu hai già deciso, mi ridi in faccia, ridi del fatto che ci considero sposati, che sono pronto a tutto fino alla fine, per sempre, ti ho scelto, ho scelto te tanto tempo fa, ma tu no evidentemente, sei pronto a mollare, mi molli, mi distruggi, voglio farti cambiare idea ma sento Sammy urlare il mio nome sparando nell’aria, fanculo devo correre di nuovo, già questa è la corsa a cui sono abituato, la fuga, forse un proiettile fa meno male di quello che sto provando ora, corro, il fiato mozzato ma non so se per il movimento o se perché non so più come si faccia, ci prendono, ci arrestano, ecco questo è il futuro che ho sempre pensato di avere prima di te, senza di te sono solo un Milkovich dannato

_E scelgo ancora te_  
_Anche oggi che_  
_Che non è facile, non è sufficiente_  
_Abbracciarsi un po'_

Mi hanno dato 15 anni, 15 anni dentro questo grigio edificio circondato da pazzi furiosi, dovrei essere arrabbiato, frustrato, cercare di ribellarmi ma sono solo triste, sopraffatto ed è tutta colpa tua, devo di nuovo fingere di essere un duro perché se no qui non sopravviverò mai, ma dentro, dentro sono devastato, vorrei solo restare sdraiato con la coperta sul viso e piangere, piangerti via, ma non mi è concesso neanche questo, dovrei esserne abituato, tutta la vita ho finto per andare avanti ma poi con te, io con te sono stato me stesso, non è bastato, non ti è piaciuto, non riesco a farmene una ragione, chiedo di te a Svet ogni volta che viene, voglio vederti, voglio provare a farti cambiare idea, perché io non l’ho fatto, tu sei sempre la mia scelta, infatti prendo un ago e mi tatuo il tuo nome sul petto, vieni, sei stato pagato per farlo, un'altra pugnalata al cuore, diamine dopotutto neanche sei disposto a vedermi, a essermi amico, cazzo tu sei il mio unico amico, ti faccio vedere il tatuaggio, sorridi, almeno questo, vorrei abbracciarti, sentire ancora il tuo calore, sentirmi al sicuro, ma questo vetro ci divide, ti chiedo di aspettarmi e tu accetti, già ma non è vero, te lo leggo negli occhi, hai detto che non ti conosco più, beh ti sbagli so quando stai mentendo, andrai avanti senza di me mentre io sarò dimenticato in questo buco schifoso, scade il tempo, torno nella mia cella, con la mia scelta per sempre sul corpo, faccio sempre le scelte sbagliate non è così? Cazzo di questa io, di questa io non mi sono mai pentito però

  
_Io non sono un tipo semplice_  
_Questo io lo so però_  
_Non do niente per scontato mai_  
_E per te morirei_

Sono fuggito, non potevo rimanere lì, quelle mura 4x4 mi stavano soffocando, troppi giochi di potere, troppe risse, il pensiero di te fuori tra le braccia di un altro, non ho mai smesso di pensarti, cazzo quanto non vorrei dirlo mi sembro una stupida femminuccia ma è la verità, so che è stata colpa mia, è sempre colpa mia ma posso rimediare, ti trovo, facciamo l’amore, mi parli di un fidanzato ma poi mi fai di nuovo tuo, lui fuggirebbe dal carcere per te? Rischierebbe di tornarci solo per vederti una notte? Ti ama come ti amo io?…Per te ancora farei di tutto, e quando sali in macchina il mio cuore ha un sussulto, hai scelto me, vieni via con me, farò tutto quello che vorrai, sarò chi vuoi che io sia basta che resti con me questa volta, basta che resti al mio fianco

_Quello che so non basta mai_  
_Sbaglio di nuovo e non ti ritrovo accanto a me_  
_Tra mille rimpianti ed il perdono_  
_Io scelgo te_

Sono proprio uno stupido, ci ho creduto di nuovo, ti ho creduto di nuovo, ma lo hai fatto ancora, mi hai detto ti amo però, cosa ci faccio di quelle parole? Cosa significa se non sei disposto a nulla per stare con me? Mi dai dei soldi come a una puttana, in fondo ti ho fatto fare un bel po’ di giri in questi ultimi giorni, cazzo io non li voglio, io voglio te, perché non sono abbastanza per te? Supera quel confine con me, per me, porca puttana! Ma non hai intenzione di farlo, hai scelto di nuovo, ho perso di nuovo, ti bacio, sono arrabbiato, ferito, tradito, ti odio, no, non è vero, per questo ti bacio prima di andare, perché voglio un ultimo momento con te, voglio assaporarti ancora per l’ultima volta, tengo duro ai controlli, li supero, non guardo indietro, sono libero di nuovo, sì ma l’unica cosa che mi sento libero di fare ora è piangere, dentro questa fottuta macchina verde merda, nel deserto più assoluto, piango, solo, di nuovo solo, forse è il mio destino esserlo, non avrò mai più nessuno, non darò mai più così tanto potere su di me a qualcun altro, tanto tempo fa ti ho scelto, sbagliando, soffrendo, cambiando, non ne farò un'altra, basta, fanculo, mi hai distrutto è vero ma non potrò mai rimpiangerti perché nonostante tutto è grazie a te che sono diventato libero, parto verso l’ignoto, sono libero di nuovo, scegliendo te ho scelto la libertà

_E scelgo ancora te_  
_Anche oggi che_  
_Che non è facile, non è sufficiente_  
_Abbracciarsi un po'_

Sono passati due anni, ho girovagato, mi sono ubriacato, drogato, fatto picchiare ma poi mi sono risollevato, è una cosa che so fare bene, rimettermi in piedi, non mollare, ho trovato una città accogliente, un lavoro onesto, manutentore in un hotel, non devo parlare con nessuno, aggiusto e vengo pagato, ho una casetta su una spiaggia, mi sono addormentato per un anno e mezzo con il rumore delle onde pensando con cosa o con chi tu ti stessi addormentando, nei miei sogni siamo rimasti insieme, fottuti sogni, danno speranze quando la realtà li uccide, ma ora non sto sognando, sono sdraiato al tuo fianco a vederti dormire, mi hai trovato, ti sei presentato alla mia porta con scuse, rimpianti, preghiere, avrei dovuto sbatterti la porta in faccia, avrei dovuto insultarti e prenderti a pugni, avrei dovuto fare tante cose ma sono debole, tu sei sempre stato la mia debolezza, vederti lì davanti a me, quegli occhi imploranti, quegli occhi che mi sono mancati come l’aria, ti ho fatto entrare, ti ho fatto parlare, io sono rimasto in silenzio, ho sempre odiato parlare e tutto quello che avevo da dirti te l’ho già detto, non è servito a niente quella volta, quindi sono rimasto in silenzio mentre promettevi di restare questa volta, di fare ogni cosa per farti perdonare, hai imparato lo spagnolo e continuerai a essere un EMT, perché non hai potuto farlo prima? Perché dovevi essere sicuro, io solo non bastavo, ma non lo dico, perché in fondo lo capisco, non ho mai veramente capito come tu avessi mai potuto amarmi, sono rimasto in silenzio perciò, anche quando ti sei avvicinato, anche quando mi hai preso il viso tra le mani e mi baciato, non ho detto niente ma mi è scesa una lacrima, non sono riuscito a trattenerla, quel calore, quella sicurezza, pensavo di non riprovarlo mai, me l’hai asciugata, mi hai ripetuto che mi ami, devo crederci questa volta? Sono un patetico stronzo, ti ho creduto, ho voluto crederti, e ti ho potato nel letto, ti ho voluto ancora dentro di me, ho voluto di nuovo sentirmi completo

  
_Occhi negli occhi_  
_Fino a domani_  
_Per ritrovare la forza di ieri_  
_Restare insieme_  
_Ogni giorno e rischiare_  
_Di non trovarsi più_  
_Tutto è davanti_

Ti svegli perché hai sentito il mio sguardo fisso su di te, mi sorridi con occhi assonnati e felici, cazzo quanto ti amo ma non te lo dico, è troppo presto, te lo devi guadagnare, rimaniamo a fissarci in silenzio, una fioca luna illumina i nostri corpi, mi accarezzi il braccio e basta è così che vorrei passare il resto della mia vita, non ti dico neanche questo, ma un giorno lo farò, perché questa volta rimarrai e io sarò felice oltre che libero, liberamente felici insieme, è di nuovo un sogno impossibile? Staremo a vedere sono sempre stato un cocciuto che non molla, una volta che ho scelto chi è la mia famiglia non cambio idea

  
_E scelgo ancora te_  
_Anche oggi che_  
_Che non è facile, non è sufficiente_  
_Abbracciarsi un po'_  
_E scelgo ancora te_  
_Anche oggi, oggi che_  
_Che non è facile, non è sufficiente_  
_Abbracciarsi un po'_  
_Abbracciami_

**Author's Note:**

> Non avrei mai pensato di scrivere una songfiction ma questa canzone mi ha ispirato, ascoltatela è molto bella ve la consiglio! Come sempre critiche e recensioni sono ben accetti e non vi preoccupate non ho abbandonato l'altra storia ho solo ceduto brevemente a un'ispirazione improvvisa, non ho intenzione di lasciarla incompleta! ;)


End file.
